FLOWER BOYS:Next Door (versi SasuNaru)
by Amma Cherry
Summary: summary: Cerita ini mengambil judul dan tempat kejadian dari drama korea. Author hanya membuat versi SasuNaru saja, semua dibuat karna author kebanyakan nonton drama. Lihat saja apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dicerita ini? apa sama dengan Douk-mi yang di drama? Have a nice read and enjoy. BL, Slash, Tebar cinta SasuNaru :*
1. Chapter 1(a long time no see)

Ini awal musim semi. Di beberapa negara dengan empat musim pasti sangat menanti musim semi. Bunga-bunga yang mekar, udara yang hangat, angin bersemilir lembut. Semua orang pasti selalu di sertai senyum jika menyambut musim semi.

Di Jepang, Sakura sudah bermekaran di setiap sudut jalan. Membuat kota-kota di Negeri Sakura itu penuh dengan dominasi merah jambu.

Dan cerita ini dimulai dari Gedung Apartement daerah Kyoto yang tidak begitu menarik. Berada di pinggir kota dengan kondisi yang lumayan buruk Gedung Apartement tersebut akan memberikan cerita yang menarik—setidaknya tidak seburuk tempatnya.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present**

**"FLOWERS BOYS: Next Door (versi SasuNaru)"**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), GARING, SHO-AI, HAREM!NARU MAYBE, EYD tidak digunakan.**

_**Fanfic ini tidaklah sempurna. Semua kekurangan di cerita ini tidaklah diharapkan oleh saya sendiri. Mohon maklumi jika kalian baca tapi gak suka silahkan kasih pendapat sesuka hati.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul pinjam dari drama korea, ide cerita juga pinjam sedikit; soal kesamaan tempat dan mungkin juga karakter.**

**Hope you Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter:1 (A Long Time No See)

Uzumaki Naruto; pemeran utama dalam cerita.

Ia memiliki tinggi 172cm yang bagus untuk seorang pemuda yang lebih tertarik pada buku. Rambut pirang sewarna mentari, mata biru bundar berbingkai kaca mata, bibir merah tebal, hidung mancung sedikit bangir, pipinya memiliki tiga garis tipis yang jika tersenyum terdapat lesung pipi disana. Oh, jangan lupakan kulitnya yang berwarna karamel.

Naruto memiliki fisik dengan keindahan alami. Wajahnya yang rupawan tidak membawanya pada nasif baik untuknya. Usianya sudah memasuki 23 tahun dan ia tidak tertarik dengan dunia luar. Sang Uzumaki merasa jika ia sangat aman berada didalam apartemennya yang sempit.

Ia akan keluar jika ia ingin. Tapi, untuk itu ia banyak tidak inginnya.

Memperbaiki kacamata bacanya yang sedikit melorot, Naruto masih fokus pada novel tebal di tangan sebelah kanannya. Ia duduk berselonjor diatas sofa, tangan kirinya mengusap kucing berbulu coklat peliharaannya. Hanya kucing coklat itulah temannya beberapa tahun terakhir.

Sang Kucing bahkan menggeliat manja dengan mata terpejam ketika Sang majikan terus mengelus kepalanya—membuatnya mengantuk.

Terdengar suara air mendidih dari arah dapur yang berjarak tidak jauh dari ruang tengahnya, Naruto beranjak menuju dapur. Dengan malas ia menyeduh teh kesukaannya.

Tidak 'kah ini membosankan?

Memang iya, sih!

Lagi pula apa salahnya berjalan keluar untuk sekedar ke supermarket atau ke ATM sebentar.

Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian—berniat untuk keluar sebentar mengabaikan tehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan di sore hari seperti ini sangat nyaman bagi Naruto, ia antusias melihat bunga-bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Bahkan akan ada festival musim semi yang diadakan di Kyoto, beberapa hiasan di pinggir jalan memperindah pemandangan yang hendak menyambut musum semi dengan festival tahunan.

Tidak terasa kaki jenjangnya sudah tiba di depan gedung apartement. Memberi salam pada penjaga keamanan di depan gedung, si pirang melangkah kembali menuju apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh! Kau tidak lihat jika aku sibuk?" dengan arogan seseorang yang tinggal di sebelah apartement Naruto yang bernomor 803 itu, menutup pintu dengan kencang. Tiba-tiba si pirang merasa miris pada gadis berambut pink yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu itu.

Naruto ingat nama penghuni apartement disana. Akasuna Sasori, dia tinggal dengan adik sepupunya Sabaku Gaara. Mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali saat acara pertemuan antar penghuni apartement untuk meningkatkan kerukunan.

Memasukan kunci untuk membuka pintu, Naruto lebih memilih masuk ke kamarnya ketimbang memikirkan orang lain.

Memasuki apartementnya, Naruto celingukan mencari kucing coklatnya.

"Sora? Sora kau dimana?" Pemuda bermata sapphier itu mencoba memanggil kucingnya yang biasanya selalu tanggap ketika dipanggil. Sora biasanya selalu ada menyambutnya di depan pintu ketika ia baru kembali dari luar.

Setiap sudut ruangan sudah di cari oleh Naruto. Namun Sora entah kenapa tidak ada, Naruto mencoba berpikir positive jika Sora mungkin keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Sora juga seekor kucing yang punya rasa bosan.

Naruto menunggu sang kucing untuk pulang hingga malam dan ia ketiduran. Tapi, Sora tidak kembali.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali sebelum ayam berkokok, Naruto sudah keluar mengelilingi daerah komplek apartementnya. Ia khawatir kucingnya Sora tersesat setelah dari kemaren sore tidak pulang. Sora bahkan mungkin tidak tau daerah mana yang dia diami ketika kucing tersebut hanya mengikuti tuannya mendekam didalam kamar.

Naruto mengelilingi gedung apartement sampai tiga kali dengan yang ini. Ia berada di gedung seberang yang memang pemiliknya sama saja.

Dengan hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya yang bersurai pirang, pemuda Uzumaki itu menyusuri lorong di apartement yang masih nampak sepi.

**Krieett...**

Salah satu pintu terbuka tepat ketika Naruto ingin lewat. Tiba-tiba kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah, entah kenapa juga ia menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka tersebut.

_**Meoong~**_

Repleks manik biru itu terarah pada suara kucing yang mengeong tadi.

"Sora?" Naruto berbinar menatap kucing kesayangannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan _puppy eyes—_layaknya kucing tersebut telah di siksa seseorang_. _Lantas Naruto menatap orang yang sedari tadi menggendong Sang kucing—atau orang yang menculik Sora.

**DEG**

Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Mulutnya terbuka tutup dengan pandangan yang shock kearah depan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, hn? Naruto~...", orang itu mengangkat garis bibirnya tipis tampak sedang menyeringai.

Naruto masih merasa jantungnya dag dig dug tak karuan, seperti sedang memacu adrenalin terjun dari atas tebing. Bahkan, Sora yang biasanya galak saja tidak berkutik pada orang yang asing yang leluasa menggendongnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah dari terakhir kita bertemu, ya?" lelaki berambut raven itu menaruh Sora ke bawah lalu ia kembali menatap si pirang.

Mencoba untuk tenang Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk. "Yeah~... Tapi, kau nampak terlihat tua sekarang!", ucapnya dengan seringai tanpa arti. "Dan aku, sama sekali tidak menyangka kau menyewa disini." ia mematap manik obsidian di depannya yang masih berekpresi datar.

"Aku baru pindah kemaren jika kau ingin tau? Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto!", pemuda berambut raven itu tersenyum.

"Aku sangat tidak senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke Uchiha! Permisi?!", Naruto lantas menggendong Sora untuk kembali ke apartementnya karna ia harus selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai penulis.

Sasuke Uchiha; aktor kedua dalam cerita ini.

Anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya. Tampan, pintar, pacar impian para gadis. memiliki fisik yang tinggi tegap 182cm dambaan para pria, kulit putih pucat, rambut raven bergaya pantat ayam, hidung mancung, alis terukir tebal, mata bermanik hitam yang tajam, bibir tipis dan kulit wajah sehalus bayi.

Sasuke yang super tampan menyeringai tipis memandang punggung pemuda yang sejak dulu menjadi saingannya.

_Aku dapatkan kau~_

Dalam sekejab, kamar bernomor 606 itu mengalunkan musik jazz yang manis dari penghuninya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan menuju apartementnya dengan gerutuan tidak jelas. Sora menatapnya dari balik pelukan si pirang—sang kucing nampak tidak mengerti dengan keadaan majikannya.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ia bertemu dengan mahluk sejenis unggas macam Uchiha itu. Ia yakin jika kedatangan Sasuke yang mendadak bukan pertanda baik untuk kehidupannya yang tenang. Iblis seperti si Teme itu pasti punya rencana jahat untuknya. Naruto berpikir terdengar percaya diri sekali.

Jelas saja ia bisa berpikiran buruk pada mantan rivalnya di masa high school dulu itu, mengingat pada jaman sekolah menengah atas itu adalah masa terburuk dalam hidupnya yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Jika bisa kubur saja sampai inti bumi.

Menghempaskan diri ke sofa kesukaannya—menjadi kesukaan karna hanya sofa itu yang tersedia diruang tengah. Naruto akan melanjutkan membaca novelnya ketika bunyi ketukan di pintu mengganggunya. Si pirang berdecak tak suka dengan tamu pagi harinya. Moodnya sudah teranjur buruk sejak tadi.

Berdiri di depan pintunya, Naruto mengintip dibalik lobang kecil yang memang berguna untuk melihat tamu dari dalam.

Rambut merah?

hanya ada sejumput rambut berwarna merah yang terlihat di sisi sebelah kanan pintu. Pemuda pirang itu berpikir sejenak, orang dengan rambut merah itu hanya tetangganya yang tinggal disebelahnya.

_Ada perlu apa tetanggaku datang pagi-pagi? Aneh._

Dengan berat hati Naruto membuka pintu selebar 20centimeter lalu melongokan kepalanya keluar. Terlihat lelaki berambut merah tadi tengah bersandar di samping pintu dengan menekuk kaki sebelah kirinya.

"Maaf? Ada perlu apa, ya?" Naruto bertanya sopan pada orang yang menatapnya biasa saja dengan ekpresi datar. Tidak tau jika pemuda ini sangatlah mengganggu kegiatan dirinya.

Mata sayu pemuda berambut merah itu memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip, ia lalu tersenyum menampakan pipi kanannya yang berhiaskan lesung pipi disana. "Aku hanya mengantarkan pesan pemilik apartement untukmu. Katanya kau dan kita semua yang menjadi penghuni disini harus ikut pertemuan seperti yang lalu kita lakukan." manik coklat madu sang pemuda berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu di balik lorong.

Naruto mangangguk tanda mengerti. "Iya! Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Sasori-san?!", Ia membungkuk sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

Sasori yang mendapat ucapan terima kasih entah kenapa tiba-tiba terpana dengan ucapan terakhir si pirang. _Dia tau namaku... Ya Tuhan...!_ Sasori membatin dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa ada hal lain yang kau ingin sampaikan, Sasori-san?", tanya Naruto yang merasa jika orang di depannya mulai aneh.

"Eh, ti-tidak... Hanya itu saja. Aku permisi!", buru-buru Sasori berpamitan dengan si pirang yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

_Dia tau namaku... Dia mengingatku... _

Sedang pemuda dengan rambut merah itu berbunga-bunga dengan musik yang romantis mengisi kepalanya, berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Sang pemuda lalu kembali ke dalam bilik kamarnya dengan aura menyenangkan.

Akasuna Sasori; pemeran ketiga dalam cerita.

Tampan sudah pasti, keseluruhan wajahnya yang baby face sangat menarik kaum hawa. Tinggi lumayan 178, berambut merah, bermata coklat dengan lesung pipi disebelah kanan. Type manis dan lembut dalam sekali senyum dapat membuat siapa saja meleleh.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menyernyit ketika hendak kembali berbaring nyaman diatas sofa, ia menemukan Sora mencakar-cakar kayu jati meja di depan sofa. Ketika ia mengamit tangan mungil sang kucing, Sora mengeong galak pada dirinya. Naruto kaget bukan main.

Sora selama ini tidak pernah kasar padanya!

"Sora~… Ada apa denganmu, sih?" si pirang menghela nafas melihat tingkah kucing kesayangannya berubah drastis.

Ia beranjak dari sofa, lalu kakinya menuju tirai jendela yang masih tertutup. Tangan berkulit tannya menyibak tirai jendela yang tertutup agar sedikit terbuka untuk menerima cahaya matahari pagi.

Tapi.

_APA YANG DILAKUKAN SI TEME DISANA?_

Naruto melolot horor ketika dirinya menemukan Uchiha Sasuke tepat berada diseberang kamarnya—lebih tepatnya apartement mereka berseberangan. Sang Uchiha dengan seringai seringan bulu angsa, menatap si pirang dari arah beranda kamarnya tanpa menggunakan baju atasan sama sekali.

Naruto mengambil teroppng diatas laci meja sebelah jendelanya. Ia memperjelas gestur tubuh sang Uchiha yang membuat ia sedikit penasaran.

Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu telunjuk kanannya terarah pada NarutoNaruto, terakhir ia membuat bentuk _Love _pada kedua jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Teropong kuning cerah itu terjatuh dari tangan Naruto dengan gerak slow-motion. Mulut si pirang menganga lebar dengan mata terbelalak.

Dengan segera Naruto berbalik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Jendelanya ia tutup kembali dengan tirai, dan ruangan kembali agak sembab tampa sinar Sang mentari. Tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah; _Si teme anak unggas tepat diseberang apartementkuuuu..._

"Dasar gila! Dia memang gila sedari dulu. Huh! Aku balas kau nanti!", si pirang bergumam sendiri dengan wajah masih semerah kulit apel. Dilihat Sora telah tertidur dibawah meja, ia mengangkat Sora agar tidur diatas pangkuannya. Tapi, mata birunya melihat bekas guratan hasil cakar-cakaran Sora yang tidak biasa.

_Kenapa berbentuk hati?_

Iya... Kenapa bisa bebentuk hati disana? Ada apa dengan kucing itu? Sepertinya setelah menginap dirumah pendatang baru itu Sora nampak aneh.

Oh, jadi pendatang baru itulah yang menjadi tersangka atas perubahan Sora? Sudah pasti begitu.

_Awas kau, akan aku balas!_

Memang sudah harus seperti itu Naruto! Bisa saja orang itu menghipnotis Sora agar jadi liar jika dengan dirimu.

Naruto akhirnya malah perang batin sendiri, ia mengatur rencana untuk balas dendam nanti saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara berkumpul untuk semua penghuni apartement sederhana yang diadakan sebulan sekali itu berada di atap gedung.

Pemilik apartement; Senju Tsunade, usianya yang hampir setengah abad tidak mempengaruhi penampilannya yang modis dan cantik. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti wanita 30tahunan dengan kosmetik mahal yang ia gunakan import dari Amerika.

Naruto baru saja tiba paling akhir. Ia dapat menafsirkan jika orang-orang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Siapa peduli dengan pakaiannya yang tebal ketika musim semi, nyatanya pasti ia dipandang aneh. Ia hanya kurang suka ditatap orang-orang jika berpakaian normal.

Lagi pula, solidaritas antar penghuni apartement ini sangat luar biasa membosankan menurut si pirang. Ia hanya menyukai satu hal, yaitu kamarnya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah pintu menuju atap. Naruto berpikir jika ternyata bukan hanya dia yang terlambat.

"Kau sudah datang? Silahkan duduklah, Uchiha-san?!" Tsunade mempersilahkan tamu terakhirnya duduk dengan menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau yg mengepul dari gelas plastik yang tersedia.

Naruto memandang pemuda Uchiha yang duduk tepat diseberang kursinya. Sang Uzumaki hanya memutar mata ketika Sasuke sedikit mengangkat gelas keatas mulutnya dengan seringai tipis.

_Apa-apaan dia? Dasar alay._

Naruto membatin sebal.

"Makanan sudah siap~! Aku membuat mie soba dan ramen. Oh... Aku juga membawakan kimchi ini dari Korea, aku baru kembali kemaren!", seorang pemuda berambut merah—lagi, dia tinggal di apartement seberang dekat Sasuke. Pemuda yang berpropesi sebagai Koki itu memutus acara pandang-pandangan Uchiha Uzumaki yang mengalirkan kilat-kilat tak kasat mata.

Nagato tanpa marga yang jelas ini juga sangat tampan. Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini tampan dan cantik. Sebab kalau jelek takut tidak laku.

Nagato selain tampan dan berkarisma, ia pintar memasak. Itu sangat jarang ditemui dari sebagian lelaki, Nagato sangat suka memasak apa saja.

Naruto juga suka ramen yang dibuat pemuda itu. Ramen yang seperti tersedia khusus untuknya, karna nyatanya yang lain hanya memakan mie soba. Lalu senyuman Nagato saat menaruh mangkuk ramen didepannya.

Sudahlah lupakan saja!

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai acara perkumpulan tadi, Naruto langsung pamit pulang. Ia berjalan di lorong-lorong gedung yang nampak sepi. Memikirkan seseorang yang telah datang mengusik hidup tenangnya.

"Memikirkan aku, Dobe?" suara bariton yang cukup pamiliar itu repleks membuat Naruto menoleh kaget lalu melotot tajam kearah tersangka.

_Sok tau! Dasar dukun!_

"Jangan berwajah datar seperti itu. Kau tidak cocok!" Sasuke senang sekali menggoda pemuda pirang yang sekarang mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke juga memperlebar langkah kakinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti senang pemuda tadi begitu perhatian dengan ramen itu, 'kan?" sang Uchiha berucap datar memancing reaksi Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu! Urus saja urusanmu yang lebih penting!"

**GRAB**

Sasuke menangkap lengan Naruto dengan cepat, ia memojokan pemuda Uzumaki itu ke tembok.

"Urusanku sekarang ini yang terpenting adalah dirimu...", Sasuke berucap pelan di tengkuk Naruto. "jadi jangan mencoba lari dari kenyataan lagi, Dobe~!" Sasuke menjilat leher halus Naruto, lalu ia melepas kunciannya pada si pirang dan pergi begitu saja.

Naruto masih shock dengan mata terbelalak, ia gemetar dengan kaki yang lemas lalu terduduk di lorong sepi tersebut.

_Mati aku~_

Naruto membatin ingin menangis dengan keadaannya.

**TBC**

_**Err... maaf sebelumnya jika fic ini mirip drama korea yang terkenal. memang saya dapat ilham dari drama itu kok. makanya saya pake saja sekalian judulnya. hahaha.**_

_**Memang judul dan tempat inspirasi dari drama. karakter punya MK. alur cerita versi saya sendiri kok. ululululu~**_

_**Oh iya... ini baru awal loh ya~**_

_**sengaja dibikin pendek biar pada kepo. #dibuang**_

_**saya akan sangat senang jika kalian membaca lalu mereview**_

_**Review please?**_

**TOMAT JERUK**


	2. Chapter 2: See you again

Pagi selanjutnya datang terasa sangat lama bagi Naruto yang tidak dapat tertidur semalaman. Hari ini ia harus menemui managernya dikantor, pasti orang itu akan mengomel karna ia tidak segera menyerahkan hasil tulisannya dalam jangka _deadline _yang diberikan.

Lagi pula ia sudah tidak tidur semalaman untuk mengejar _deadline_nya, dan untuk melupakan sejenak masalalunya yang terungkit kembali. Dipikir enak, ketika orang yang punya masalalu buruk dipaksa mengenangnya lagi? Naruto tidak se-_masocist _itu.

Meninggalkan Sora yang masih terlelap diatas kasurnya, Naruto dengan tas punggung yang terlihat berat berjalan keluar dari gedung apartement.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present**

**"FLOWERS BOYS: Next Door (versi SasuNaru)"**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, GARING, SHO-AI, HAREM!NARU MAYBE, EYD tidak digunakan.**

_**Fanfic ini tidaklah sempurna. Semua kekurangan di cerita ini tidaklah diharapkan oleh saya sendiri. Mohon maklumi jika kalian baca tapi gak suka silahkan kasih pendapat sesuka hati.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul pinjam dari drama korea, ide cerita juga pinjam sedikit; soal kesamaan tempat dan mungkin juga karakter.**

**Hope you Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan akhir pekan tadi?" seorang lelaki dengan wajah penuh tindikan, menatap setiap tulisan yang tercetak di kertas yang telah di sampul menyerupai buku. Ia menatap pada orang yang hanya diam saja ketika ditanya olehnya. Alisnya terangkat melihat pemuda pirang yang duduk di depannya justru melamun.

"Eh... Berhenti melamun!" lelaki bertindik itu melambaikan tangannya kedepan wajah Naruto yang memandang kosong kedepan.

Naruto tersentak. Ia segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya lalu memandang sang manager yang menatapnya datar.

"Maaf, Yahiko-senpai... Kau bicara sesuatu tadi?" Naruto dengan ekpresi tidak enak perasaannya membuat lelaki yang disebut Yahiko itu menghela nafas.

"Apa akhir pekanmu buruk?", Yahiko mengubah pertanyaan, sesuai dengan keadaan Naruto yang kurang semangat. "Dengar! Apapun yang kau alami, itu berpengaruh pada apa yang kau tulis disini, cerita disini menjadi sangat melow drama," ujarnya telak memberikan kritik. Jika biasanya sudah nampak suram, sekarang Naruto semakin suram. Siapa tau pemuda pirang itu mau bercerita, 'kan? Yahiko memberikan kritik agar Naruto tidak hanya ada pada dunianya saja.

"Mungkin aku terlalu terbawa suasana saja. Aku bisa memperbaiki ceritanya lagi, senpai!" Naruto sekarang merasa bersalah pada managernya yang terlihat lelah dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, surai jingga Yahiko juga terlihat lebih berantakan. Managernya pasti tidak pulang sudah berhari-hari dan hanya ada di kantor ini bersama editor lain tanpa mandi. Masih sempat Naruto memikirkan keadaan sampai kesana.

"Mana bisa begitu?!" Yahiko hampir menjerit dengan keadaannya yang semakin buruk. "Ini sudah tenggat waktu dan aku harus segera mengeditnya untuk siap terbit. Kau mau memperbaiki bagaimana?" ia putus asa. Tidak kah, Naruto harusnya kasian dengan keadaannya yang sangat berantakan ini. "Aku harus mengerjakan ini karna sudah bagus semua isi drafnya. Aku hanya harus menginap satu malam lagi untuk menikmati waktu minum kopi di caffe kesukaanku. Jadi kau silahkan pergi saja! Bersenang-senanglah?!", jelas maksud Yahiko bukan mengusir. Naruto memahami hal itu. Ia hanya ingin waktu istirahat yang sepertinya harus susah payah ia dapatkan.

Menghela nafas, Naruto berdiri lalu undur diri dengan ucapan maaf pada managernya. Ia memang sudah menerbitkan beberapa novel yang cukup laku dipasaran. Dan ceritanya sekarang ia justru terjebak di dalam drama yang ia tulis sendiri.

Berjalan dengan lamunan yang membuat ia tidak sadar jika langkah kakinya telah ada dijalan dekat tempat tinggalnya.

...

...

...

Di pinggir jalan yang berseberangan dengan gedung apartementnya, Naruto melihat orang-orang begitu ramai. Mereka berteriak lalu bersorak bersamaan. Semakin dekat si pirang semakin jelas melihat tetangganya, Akasuna memimpin demo untuk meminta perbaikan kamar apartement mereka dengan para penghuni lain.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti ketika Sasori melambai padanya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu mendapat anggukan dari si kepala merah. Dengan berat hati Naruto ikut dalam kerumunan.

"BERIKAN HAK KAMI!"

"YEAH!"

"KAMI MENYEWA DISINI BAYAR PAKAI UANG!"

"BENAR!"

"PERBAIKI APARTEMENT KAMI!"

"IYAAAA!"

Teriakan Sasori yang memakai toak itu disahut lebih keras dari para penghuni lain. Sedang Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya sedikit dengan malas.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEBELUM AKU TURUN KESANA!" teriakan Tsunade dari ruang kerjanya membuat Sasori lari tunggang langgang, Naruto hanya ternganga dengan keadaan yang mendadak sepi.

Naruto berbalik arah dan tanpa di duga ia melihat seseorang berdiri dari jarak 10 meter didepannya. Orang tersebut memakai pakaian tertutup, dengan kacamata hitam berukuran tidak normal yang membingkai seluruh bagian sisi matanya. Ekpresi Naruto mendatar lalu berjalan dengan tenang.

"Hei... TUNGGU NARUTO?!" orang itu menjajari langkah kaki sang Uzumaki. "Aku tidak sangka kau tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Maksudku, aku benar-benar kaget melihatmu disini!" lelaki itu bicara sambil tersenyum lebar. Manik aquamerinenya terselip dibalik senyum yang mengembang. "Hei... Naruto-"

"Jangan sentuh aku, Deidara!" Naruto segera menepis tangan lembut lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu, ketika Deidara menyentuh tangannya. "Kau sudah tau, 'kan? Jika begitu pergilah dan katakan saja apa yang kau lihat tentang aku disini. Aku tidak punya waktu denganmu!" ucapan Naruto yang sangat kasar membuat Deidara terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Pemuda berkulit tan itu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi memasuki lobby apartementnya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Deidara—nama yang tadi disebut oleh Naruto. Ia tersenyum menyeringai.

_Tidak 'kah menyenangkan bertemu dengannya~?_

Deidara bersiul-siul di sepanjang jalan dengan riang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang yang ditemuinya sejak kemaren. Sepertinya, ia memang sudah tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Cepat atau lambat ia akan kembali pada masalahnya dimasalalu. Entah dari mana datangnya orang-orang sialan—menurut Naruto, padahal sudah 5tahun dia bisa menyembunyikan diri. Orang-orang itu bisa-bisanya datang bergantian disaat bersamaan.

Naruto melepas hoddie yang ia pakai, menyisakan kaos kuning ditubuhnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa lalu mulai tertidur disana. Ia lelah dan perlu tidur.

…

…

…

…

…

Ketukan dari luar yang menggedornya kencang, mau tak mau membuat Naruto terjaga kembali. Naruto mengucek matanya yang terasa berat untuk terbuka. Ia melangkah dengan gontai kearah pintu, di intip dari dalam Naruto dapat melihat pemilik apartement berdiri di depan pintunya.

Segera saja pemuda pirang itu membukakan pintu untuk tamu tanpa diundangnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Naruto?!", Tsunade mengusap kepala pirang Naruto merasa bersalah membangunkannya seperti ini. Naruto menguap tanpa menjawab permintaan maaf wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Ada hal penting apa, Baa-san? Kau tidak mungkin kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan salam, kan?", Naruto tertawa dengan gurauannya. Meski maksudnya hanya bercanda, melihat wajah Tsunade yang nampak serius membuat dirinya terdiam dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Untukmu, aku memang hanya mengantarkan pesan!" suara rendah Tsunade membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Firasatnya buruk ketika Tsunade hanya menatapnya tanpa bisa ditebak—mata coklat madu itu menatapnya tajam. Mungkin jika bukan Naruto, orang itu sudah bergetar takut ditatap wanita di depannya ini. "Dan yang sekarang untukmu ada 2 kabar. Satu buruk dan yang kedua sama buruknya." Tsunade tertawa dengan perkataannya yang tidak lucu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Naruto _speechless._

_Dasar nenek tidak punya selera humor._

Jika saja Tsunade mendengar perkataan dalam kepala sang Uzumaki, sudah pasti nyawanya tidak selamat.

Naruto menghela nafas.

Dari kemaren hidupnya sudah buruk. Hari-harinya selama 5 tahun terakhir tidaklah menyenangkan sama sekali. Sekarang nenek-nenek ini menjadi kurir dadakan. Datang membawa dua berita buruk pula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sedang duduk santai di dekat jendelanya yang di penuhi oleh kaca dari sudut ke sudut. Angin berhembus lembut, membuatnya menyamankan diri diatas kursi santainya dengan musik yang mengalun di headset yang ia pakai.

Apartement yang ia sewa lumayan nyaman dan cukup luas. Berbeda dengan bangunan apartement diseberang sana yang memang harga sewanya saja jauh lebih murah—sudah pasti bentuknya juga tidak karuan.

Sang Uchiha tidak habis pikir ketika ia mengetahui jika orang yang ia cari berada disini—begitu dekat dengannya. Dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, ia menerawang mengenang masalalu. Masalalu yang juga merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya.

…

_Flashback._

…

_"Ada apa dengan pipimu? Kau habis berkelahi, Teme?" Naruto terkejut, ketika ia melihat lebam biru disudut bibir kawannya. Ia duduk dikursinya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. "Teme... Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" memang hanya Naruto yang selalu bisa mengajak Sasuke bicara, bahkan sampai bercerita masalah pribadi masing-masing saat sedang galau._

_Sasuke tetap diam. Manik obsidiannya menatap lurus kedepan kelas yang hanya dihiasi papan tulis. Ia tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun sekarang ini. Termasuk Naruto. Kawan pirangnya yang pemaksa terus memberinya pertanyaan beruntun._

_"Teme~... Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau membuat temanmu cemas, tau?!", Naruto dengan bibir manyun, akhirnya ikut terdiam dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak lebih seperti patung._

_" Aniki... menamparku...", Sasuke bersuara, tapi arah pandangnya tetaplah kosong didepan. Naruto menyimak perkataan Sasuke yang sangat pelan dalam diam—menunggu kelanjutan cerita kawannya._

_"Katanya, aku tidak boleh dikalahkan oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Lucu sekali, bukan? Aku memang tidak pernah menang darinya. Untuk itu aku menjadi seperti ini." Sasuke merasa jika mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Naruto sangat membantu perasaannya. Hanya Naruto seorang yang selalu ada untuk dirinya._

_Tidaklah salah jika Sasuke menyukai pemuda ini._

_Sangat menyukai pemuda disebelahnya ini._

_"Kakakmu marah karna kau kalah dariku?" terkekeh mendapatkan tatapan tajam sang Uchiha yang mengatakan jika aku-tidak-kalah-darimu. "Iya, aku tau. hanya kebetulan saja kau kemaren menyebalkan hingga aku memukulmu duluan." Naruto tersenyum lebar, tangan berkulit tannya merangkul pundak Sasuke—menyemangati._

_Merasa hangat dengan tangan yang merangkulnya, Sasuke entah dirasuki apa tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto—tidak peduli jika mereka jadi tontonan seluruh kelas._

_Sama tidak pedulinya dengan sekitar, Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan mengelus punggung kawannya—menenangkan. Ia tersenyum tipis, "kau ini seperti gadis sedang puber saja, Sasuke! Hanya begitu saja kau sedih!" Naruto tertawa, ketika Sasuke melepas pelukan dengan wajah memerah. Tawa Naruto membuat sang Uchiha jengkel, ia hanya terbawa suasana yang diciptakan si pirang tadi saja._

_"Berhenti tertawa!" Naruto tetap tertawa. Si pirang beranggapan jika Sasuke begitu cengeng hanya karna berkelahi dengan kakaknya._

_Perlahan tawa Naruto terhenti akibat pemikiran terakhirnya. Kakak Sasuke biarpun menyebalkan tapi dia peduli. Naruto merasa Sasuke memang lebih beruntung darinya._

_Diamnya Naruto, tidak membuat Sasuke bertanya bahkan ribut seperti yang si pirang lakukan. Ia hanya diam melihat rivalnya menjadi sensitive dalam waktu singkat._

_Bahkan seharian disekolah itu Sasuke tidak melihat keributan yang selalu dilakukan Naruto—sang biang onar._

_._

_._

_._

**Amma Cherry**

_._

_._

_._

_Besoknya disekolah._

_Entah ada keributan apa yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan oleh murid-murid. Sasuke tetap berjalan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri. Murid-murid menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh yang tidak biasa. Sang bungsu Uchiha tetap berusaha tenang, sampai ia tiba di kelasnya._

_Naruto sudah ada di kelas lebih awal darinya. Keajaiban bagi si raven. Posisi Naruto yang menelungkup di atas meja kecil di kursi tunggalnya, membuat Sasuke berpikiran jika Naruto datang pagi hanya untuk tidur._

_Sasuke tau jika Naruto mempunyai masalah dengan keluarganya. Tapi, sang Uchiha tidak tau masalah seperti apa yang kawannya hadapi. Naruto tidak pernah bercerita panjang tentang dirinya, padahal si pirang itu selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke curhat setiap kali ada masalah ringan._

_Bisik-bisik siswi terdengar oleh Sasuke._

_"Dari awal aku sudah menduganya!"_

_"Naruto itu menyukai sesama jenis, untuk itu dia senang sekali mendekati Sasuke yang tampan."_

_"Ish... menjijikan sekali."_

_Sasuke menggebrak mejanya dengan sangat keras, membuat seisi kelas kaget dengan ulahnya dan menatap takut dengan aura yang keluar dari sang pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini. Obsidiannya melirik Naruto yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya yang menelungkupkan kepala._

_Dengan keras Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, hingga si pirang terpaksa bangun dan mempertemukan sapphiernya dengan obsidian sang Uchiha._

_"Berbisik lagi seperti tadi, kalian akan tau akibatnya!" jelas sekali jika Sasuke tengah mengancam semua yang ada dikelasnya. Tangannya yang tidak memegang pergelangan tangan sang kawan terkepal erat. "Ikut aku?!", Sasuke menyeret Naruto keluar kelas. Kelas masih hening sepeninggal mereka berdua._

…

…

…

…

…

_Mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Naruto, telah berada di atap gedung sekolah yang paling sepi karna tempat itu tidak terlalu aman dengan tidak adanya pijakan yang benar mengikuti postur bangunan. Mereka duduk di pinggiran atap, melihat bangunan-bangunan yang dapat terjangkau oleh mata. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dari atas sini. Dan keduanya masih diam tanpa suara._

_"Kau tau siapa pelakunya?" Sasuke buka suara. Bertanya pada Naruto yang hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. "Kau tau jika hal itu tidak benar... dan kau membiarkan mereka mencemoohmu?" Sasuke menatap kesal pada Naruto yang masih saja diam._

_"Seharusnya bukan kau yang mendapatkan ini." lirihnya, menatap kebawah yang dihiasi rerumputan taman sekolah._

_"Iya! Harusnya kau yang mendapat celaan itu. Bukan aku! Jadi sebaiknya, kau jangan mendekati aku lagi!" perkataan Naruto menohok Sasuke telak. Tentang apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Naruto, seharusnya ialah yang menjadi bahan gunjingan sekarang. Langkah Naruto yang berjalan kembali kebawah itu pun tidak terdengar lagi olehnya. Tidak tau, seharusnya ia bisa menghentikan langkah si pirang, lalu menjelaskan hal yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa._

_Siapapun yang telah menyebarkan berita fitnah tentang Naruto. Sasuke tidak segan menghukum orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri jika ia tau._

_Setelah kejadian di atap itu. Naruto tidak lagi banyak bicara pada siapapun, terutama pada Sasuke. Sang Uchiha selalu berusaha melindungi si pirang yang selalu di bully oleh semua murid di sekolah._

_Sampai pada saat kelulusan, Naruto menghilang._

_End flashback_

…

…

…

…

…

Sasuke masih dikursi santainya setelah mengingat secuil memorinya di masalalu.

Tadi ia sempat berpikir tentang mimpinya. Membuat Naruto takluk padanya, adalah impiannya saat ini. Maka dari itu, ia akan pergunakan segala cara dan kesempatan untuk membuat Naruto menyadari perasaan dirinya yang begitu dalam pada si pirang.

Di dalam mimpi, ia selalu bertemu Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya dan mengandeng tangannya.

Berapa kalipun Sasuke berusaha melupakan Naruto itu hanyalah sia-sia. Karna Naruto sendiri enggan dilupakan olehnya—mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tomat-Jeruk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Tsunade yang tadi memberikan kabar buruk untuknya—dua kabar buruk. Naruto terdiam duduk di sofanya dengan pandangan kosong.

dalam hati ia sangat ingin lari dari masalahnya sekarang. Bertingkah pengecut layaknya ia beberapa tahun lalu.

Lari dari kenyataan selalu ia lakukan.

Apa salahnya mencoba bertahan untuk membela diri sendiri?

Naruto berpikir terlalu keras hingga mengabaikan Sora yang mengeong minta makan—kelaparan.

Sora mengelus-eluskan kepala berbulunya pada tangan Naruto, membuat si pirang itu sadar untuk memberinya makan. Ia sudah sangat lapar karna Naruto melupakannya sedari tadi.

Tersenyum dengan tangan yang balas mengelus Sora, Naruto lalu membawa sang kucing menuju dapur.

Naruto sudah memutuskan jika ia akan menghadapi masalahnya yang memang seharusnya sedari dulu ia hadapi. Ia akan buktikan jika ia tidaklah akan mundur dengan mudah seperti dulu.

…

…

…

…

…

Diluar hujan telah perlahan berhenti, menyisakan gerimis dengan wangi khas menguar setelahnya. Sasori berjalan disisi jalan yang nampak sunyi, karna hujan baru saja berhenti membuat orang-orang enggan berjalan-jalan keluar.

Langkah kaki sang pemuda berambut merah terhenti, ketika seseorang tengah berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Sasori tidak menatap orang tersebut, melainkan mengamati sepatu yang dipakai orang tersebut.

"Kau tetap seperti biasa, ya?" Sasori mengangkat wajahnya menatap sosok yang tersenyum miring di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah baby facenya semakin menawan. _Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dei? _tanya Sasori dalam hati.

"Danna... Aku terkejut bertemu denganmu disini. Benar-benar kejutan?!", Deidara berseru dengan wajah senang yang benar-benar polos. "Kau tinggal dimana, un?" pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu mendekat kearah Sasori dengan mata yang melihat sekeliling, lalu ia menatap Sasori datar.

"Kau tau dimana aku tinggal, 'kan? Tidak usah banyak basa-basi... Ektingmu semakin bagus saja!", suara Sasori terdengar dingin. Ia melangkah melewati Deidara yang hanya diam dengan seringai tipis.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Danna?!" bisik sang pemuda cantik pada saat Sasori melewatinya. Percakapan seperti ini awalnya tidak ia inginkan. Hanya saja, melihat Sasori didepannya—tidak dapat dibohongi jika ia bergetar, haus akan lelaki berambut merah yang telah melangkah jauh dibelakangnya.

Deidara. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Ia adalah aktor yang paling populer di seluruh jagad entertaimemt. Ektingnya yang memukau diberbagai film yang ia bintangi, dengan berbagai penghargaan dari Award yang ia dapatkan. Semua orang pasti tidak ragu menyatakan jika ia sangat berbakat. Dan lagi, wajahnya yang menawan adalah hal yang lumrah dimiliki oleh seorang bintang.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan seorang bintang terkenal di daerah kompleks perumahan sederhana disini?

Tanpa pengawal yang biasa selalu ada untuk menjaga sang bintang. Bahkan Deidara tidak mengindahkan berpasang mata yang menatapnya aneh melihat penampilan pemuda itu. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutup sampai keujung kepala. Hanya saja pakaian yang ia kenakan sangatlah mahal dari desaigner terkenal, membuat orang-orang menatap aneh juga terpukau.

"AH... Aku lupa urusanku!" Deidara menjerit ketika melihat arloji ditangannya. Waktunya diluar tidaklah banyak dan ia membuang 15 menitnya untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin menatapnya lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki berderap terdengar hingga kedalam apartement Naruto, hingga suara tapak kaki itu berhenti didepan pintunya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Naruto beranjak dari kursinya di depan leptop. Ia mengintip seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya dari dalam.

Dari luar, Deidara melambai dengan senyum lebar. Membuat Naruto sangat ingin menendang pemuda itu pergi jauh.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?", Naruto bertanya dari balik pintu—enggan membuka pintu untuk tamunya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu...", pemuda yang berbicara dengan pintu di depannya merasa ia sudah gila. Apa susahnya membuka pintu? Naruto memang menyebalkan.

"Pergilah! Apapun yang kau bawa itu, aku tidak membutuhkannya!", usir Naruto kejam pada Deidara. Ia bersandar pada dinding disebelah pintu menanti jawaban Deidara. Tidak adanya sahutan dari luar membuat Naruto penasaran. Ia menengok lagi ke arah luar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain diluar. Mungkin Deidara sudah pergi. batin sang Uzumaki.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu sedikit. Ia melongokan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat keadaan diluar.

"CILUKBAAA!" Deidara tiba-tiba muncul didepan wajah Naruto dengan menutup wajah lalu membukanya. Naruto berteriak kaget hampir menggebuk wajah rupawan sang artis yang nyasar ketempatnya. "Hahahahahaha...", Deidara tertawa nista melihat wajah syok Naruto.

Naruto mundur hendak menutup pintu, namun pintunya terhalang oleh sebuah tangan yang menahan pintu tersebut.

"Kau ini ngambekan banget, deh~?!" suara Deidara melantun indah digendang telinga Naruto. Ia tersenyum kearah pemuda yang mempunyai garis tipis di wajah sempurnanya.

Ekpresi Naruto sekarang sangat sulit ditebak. Ia menatap Deidara datar, "Bukannya kau ada di Amerika? Jangan menganggu aku disini?!", Naruto menatap manik aquamarine Deidara yang menatapnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Ini-", Deidara mengulurkan papper bag kearah Naruto, "aku pikir, kau tidak mau tau tentang aku, kakak...?!" ia berjalan kearah tangga menuju kelantai bawah tanpa menoleh lagi kearah Naruto—kakaknya. Ada perasaan senang ketika Naruto masih menganggap ia ada.

Naruto menatap benda yang menggantung di tangannya. Ia menutup pintunya lalu tanpa mengintip isi papper bag yang diberikan Deidara, benda itu dilemparnya begitu saja kearah lemari buku yang sudah penuh.

"Dasar bodoh... Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tau tentangnya, ketika dia selalu muncul di televisi?!" Naruto memijit keningnya, gagal paham dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

Deidara ada disini. Bukan tidak mungkin jika saudaranya yang lain akan muncul kehadapannya besok atau besoknya lagi.

…

…

…

…

…

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka tidak membuat Sasori berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia masih asik dengan tembok dan menepelkan telinganya disana—menguping pembicaraan tetangganya.

"Aku pulang!" langkah kaki orang yang memasuki apartement Sasori, terhenti ketika melihat kelakuan Sasori. "Ya ampun... Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? menjijikan... Kau terlihat bernafsu sekali pada tembok itu!" ia terkekeh. Meski tau apa yang sedang sepupunya lakukan, ia tetap melontarkan candaan tidak penting.

"Sialan... Jangan asal bicara kau, Gaara?!", Sasori jengkel, ia menujuk-nunjuk ke wajah Gaara dengan kurang ajar.

"Habisnya kelakuanmu itu benar-benar aneh! Kau tau itu? Kau menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Gaara tidak mau kalah. "Sudah tau salah masih ngotot!" gumamnya makin menyebalkan.

"Diamlah! Kau darimana saja?" Sasori mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Habis dari luar. Tidak sengaja mendengar semua percakapan tetangga kita!" sahut Gaara polos. Sasori terperangah. "50 dolar untuk setiap kata yang aku dengar dan akan aku katakan padamu.", dengan kurang ajar, Gaara yang telah menguping justru menambah dosanya dengan memberi tau orang lain.

" Kurang ajar! Kau mau memerasku, hah?" Sasori tidak habis pikir dengan sepupunya yang kalem ini ternyata mata duitan.

Gaara hanya memutar matanya. "Kalau tidak mau aku juga tidak rugi." ujarnya memancing.

"Baiklah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CherryCherrCherr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora hilang lagi saat Naruto membuka mata. Ia segera mandi dan berpakaian untuk mencari kucingnya yang mulai liar.

Baru saja membuka pintu, ia dikagetkan—lagi oleh Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan Sora di gendongan lelaki itu.

"Dia menemuiku duluan!", Sasuke melirik Sora yang nampak nyaman di lengan sang Uchiha.

Naruto mendengus, " terimakasih sudah mengantar anak nakal ini.", ia menyambut lalu mencubit Sora, layaknya seorang Ibu yang marah dengan anaknya yang nakal.

"Naruto... Mari kita bicara?!"

Ajakan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam.

**TBC**

**well, saya masih tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian untuk memperbanyak word. saya beneran kurang tidur, ditambah saya belain buat nulis fanfic ini. tapi saya senang jika ff saya disambut sangat baik sama kalian. untuk itu saya juga semangat nulis. hahaha**

**Chapter depan mungkin agak lama untuk dilanjut, karna akhir tahun ini saya banyak kerjaan... /elap keringat/**

**gak bakal lama kalo saya bisa saya updet kurang dari sebulan kok...**

**saya juga belum bisa balas review sekarang ini. :3**

**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG REVIEW... :***

**Snow, Zen Ikkika, dotcom, zhiewon189, Fla, Yuura Shiraku, Minnie, Guest, onyx sky, Harpaairiry, sitara 1083, Kagari, julihrc, mifta cinya, gici love sasunaru, dhearagil, kagura amaya, kazekageazhainuzukaasharoyani, Vianycka Hime, Akasuna no Akemi, alta0sapphire, Black winx, Aiko Michishige, miszshanty05, , hanazawa kay, Saory Athena Namikaze, ikatriplesblingers, kirei- neko, reikha, Ryuusuke583, Yasir2374, uzumakinamikazehaki.**

**jika ada nama yang tidak sengaja tertinggal maafkan kekhilafan saya.**

**saya minta reviewnya lagi ya.**

**Review pliss..**

**TOMAT-JERUK**


	3. Chapter 3: flashback

"Mari kita bicara, Naruto?!"

Ajakan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present**

**"FLOWERS BOYS: Next Door (versi SasuNaru)"**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, GARING, SHO-AI, HAREM!NARU MAYBE, EYD tidak digunakan.**

_**Fanfic ini tidaklah sempurna. Semua kekurangan di cerita ini tidaklah diharapkan oleh saya sendiri. Mohon maklumi jika kalian baca tapi gak suka silahkan kasih pendapat sesuka hati.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judul pinjam dari drama korea, ide cerita juga pinjam sedikit; soal kesamaan tempat dan mungkin juga karakter.**

**Hope you Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dering lonceng tanda adanya pelanggan yang masuk di sebuah caffe pinggiran kota dengan interior klasik. Tempat itu cukup luas dengan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut. Duduk disudut pinggir jendela yang menembus ke jalanan disebelahnya, Naruto menyesap cappucino yang masih mengepulkan asap ke udara.

Sapphire kembarnya melirik kearah orang yang sedari hanya diam menatap jalanan yang ramai dilalui oleh pejalan kaki. Apa para pejalan kaki itu sangat menarik? Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. Uchiha itu yang mengajaknya kesini, sekarang ia malah di abaikan.

"Bicara!", Sasuke menatap Naruto yang bersuara dengan nada perintah. Ia hanya sedang ingin membuang-buang waktu bersama pemuda pirang ini. Lagi pula, sedari tadi ia diam hanya untuk berpikir harus bicara dari mananya. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan dan tanyakan pada orang didepannya. "Jika kau hanya ingin diam... sebaiknya aku pergi, permisi?!" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya bersiap melangkah keluar. Sudah cukup Sasuke membuang waktunya disini.

**Grab**

Lengan Naruto ditahan oleh tangan dingin sang Uchiha, "duduklah dulu. Aku bahkan belum bicara apa-apa," Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke di lengannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang juga mendongkak menatapnya. "Duduk! Ini tidak akan lama," ujarnya masih meminta Naruto menurut, tapi si pirang masih enggan menuruti perkataan Sasuke. "aku berjanji?!" sang Uchiha masih berusaha membujuk.

"Tidak usah berjanji apapun padaku, Uchiha!" Naruto membenarkan kerah blazer yang dikenakannya. "Aku rasa... tidak ada gunanya jika bicara masalalu. Aku permisi?!", berlalunya Naruto keluar dari caffe membuat Sasuke menghela nafas.

Naruto yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan si pirang manis dan cerewet saat 5 tahun lalu. Naruto yang sekarang tidak ada manis-manisnya dimata Sasuke. Tapi, wajahnya masih tetap tampan. Sasuke tersenyum miring.

_Kita lihat, sampai kapan kau bisa mengabaikan aku..._

Batinnya, mulai berambisi untuk melakukan cara yang tidak akan disangka oleh si pirang itu. Ia tidak akan main-main lagi, ketika Naruto membuatnya penasaran luar biasa.

Ia berusaha bersikap manis malah ditanggapi kasar.

Memang dasar kau saja yang pendendam, Sas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan ditengah kerumunan pejalan kaki lain yang memang sekarang masih jam istirahat. Menunggu lampu merah khusus pejalan kaki, ia dan orang-orang berhenti tepat di pinggir persimpangan. Naruto masih kesal dengan Sasuke yang bertele-tele tadi. Seharusnya, Sasuke bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padanya perihal masalalu, ia sudah siap mendengarkan. Naruto muak pada masalalunya dan ia tidak perlu penjelasan apapun dari orang-orang pada waktu itu. Setidaknya kehadiran Sasuke di tempat ini tidak untuk menganggunya jika hanya untuk berbicara masalalu.

Larut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto tersadar jika lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah hijau dan ia terdorong oleh seseorang yang menerobos jalan seenaknya. Menatap punggung orang yang hampir membuatnya terjerembat, manik birunya tidak sengaja bertemu biru yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Naruto terpaku di tengah jalan. Lampu sudah mulai kuning hingga bunyi klakson mulai menggema kedalam gendang telinganya. Sosok diseberang sana menghilang bersamaan dengan lautan pejalan kaki. Di detik selanjutnya, Naruto tidak dapat berpikir seperti apa ketika tubuhnya terlempar kepinggir jalan.

**BRUKK.**

**Tittttttttttt**

"HEI... KALAU INGIN MATI JANGAN MINTA TABRAK ORANG LAIN, DONG!"

Teriakan juga bunyi klakson pengendara mobil menyadarkan Naruto dari dunianya yang sempat buram sesaat. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang tadi hampir saja tertabrak oleh truk tangki yang melintas. Naruto mendongkak menatap orang yang menolongnya, ia tertunduk menelan ludah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, Dobe?" Sasuke mendengus, ia membersihkan telapak tangannya yang kotor tergores aspal dan lecet. Ia menatap Naruto yang diam masih terduduk di atas aspal pinggir jalan. "Hei, kau tidak terluka, 'kan?" Sasuke berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan si pirang yang bergeming di posisinya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" seorang petugas kepolisian lalu lintas menghampiri Sasuke juga Naruto.

"Kami baik-baik saja... Temanku mungkin hanya kurang sehat. Maafkan kami karna sudah membuat kekacauan lalu lintas." pemuda Uchiha itu membungkuk pada petugas kepolisian sebagai tanda minta maaf.

Sang polisi menata Naruto, "Temanmu seperti terluka?! Apa perlu aku bantu membawa kalian kerumah sakit? Temanmu perlu perawatan untuk lukanya?!" polisi itu menatap lengan baju Naruto yang berwarna putih ternoda merah darah, ia menawarkan untuk membantu orang yang sedang perlua bantuan layaknya petugas kepolisian.

Mendengar rumah sakit, Naruto lekas berdiri dipaksakan karna lututnya sepertinya juga lecet. "Pak, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda," si pirang membungkuk pada sang polisi yang dibalas senyum ramah dari bapak tersebut.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang..." Sasuke hendak merangkul Naruto untuk membantu si pirang berjalan, namun tangannya ditepis oleh Naruto. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng melihat keras kepala pemuda pirang itu yang berjalan terpincang-pincang.

Sasuke hendak menyusul Naruto, "JANGAN IKUTI AKU!", Naruto berteriak sebelum Sasuke sempat mengikutinya. Tapi, Sasuke tetap berjalan dibelakang Naruto yang masih saja berjalan susah payah.

Tanpa ijin dari dari sang Uzumaki tersebut, Sasuke merangkul Naruto untuk membantunya berjalan. Meski si pirang berteriak protes, tapi Sasuke tetap tidak melepas rangkulannya pada Naruto.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah marah yang merah. Hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu apartement si pirang. "Lepas!" Naruto melepas tangan Sasuke yang sepanjang jalan memapahnya. Ia membuka pintu apartementnya, ketika hendak masuk kaki kanannya yang cedera terantuk sisi pintu.

_Ukh..._

Sasuke kembali memapah Naruto untuk masuk kedalam lalu mendudukan si pirang di sofa. Naruto yang hanya bisa menahan sakit menurut saja.

"Dimana kotak obatnya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?" sahut si pirang gak nyambung sama pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia merengut ketika tidak bisa mengusir Sasuke dari apartementnya.

"Aku akan keluar setelah kau selesai aku obati... jadi diamlah disini, marah-marah membuatmu semakin manis." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar makian si pirang. Ia mencoba mencari peralatan obat-obatan didalam apartement Naruto hingga menemukan sebuah kotak P3K didalam laci dekat dapur.

Tidak sengaja onyxnya melihat sebuah potret Naruto dan seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengan si pirang. Gadis itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mereka berdua tersenyum lebar, rambut pirang twintailnya yang panjang dan kulitnya yang putih membedakan ciri wajah mereka.

_Dia itu..._

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku ingin kau cepat keluar dari rumahku!" seruan Naruto yang masih duduk diatas sofa memutus pemikiran Sasuke,karna ruangannya tidak terlalu besar suara Naruto jadi terdengar jelas.

…

…

…

…

…

"Apa sakit?" jelas saja sakit, tapi masih ditanyakan Sasuke. Naruto meringis saat cairan antiseptik di oleskan Sasuke kepermukaan lukanya. Pemuda raven itu sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin—tidak ingin Naruto kesakitan.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke." suara pelan Naruto membuat Sasuke meliriknya yang sekarang tengah tertunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "aku pikir kau memang berniat bunuh diri, jadi aku cepat-cepat berlari kearahmu." ujarnya, tanpa menatap si pirang.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Aku hanya..." Naruto terdiam ketika ia mengingat wajah itu lagi. Wajah yang dilihatnya dan hampir membunuhnya disaat bersamaan.

Sasuke menaruh kotak obat itu kelantai karna telah selesai mengobati Naruto. Ia menatap si pirang yang terdiam tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya. Tangan alabasternya tanpa bisa dicegah mengelus pipi bergaris tipis Naruto. "Kalau begitu jangan ceroboh... Kau tau, aku sangat ketakutan melihatmu tadi!" ujarnya lirih. Wajahnya semakin mendekat kearah sang Uzumaki.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke tiba-tiba berdebar, jantungnya terpompa hingga darahnya naik ke kepalanya hingga wajahnya merona merah. Wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat membuat Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya—ingin bersuara tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya bahkan sulit digerakan.

**Kiss**

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto yang menganga shock. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati mulut lembut dengan bibir sedikit tebal si pirang yang membuka sangat _welcome _pada dirinya. Niat cuma ingin mengecup saja jadi kebablasan, akibat Naruto yang tidak juga bereaksi terhadap lidahnya yang menjilat-jilat rongga mulut si pirang dengan agresif

Naruto yang terlalu shock menjadi terlalu lama men-loading otaknya. Sasuke semakin lupa diri dengan mengemut bibir bawah Naruto hingga tanpa sadar Naruto mendesah.

"Emmmph~..."

**Deg**

Sasuke terdiam memdengar desahan tertahan Naruto.

Dan Naruto terbelalak baru sadar dengan apa yang telah di perbuat Sasuke.

**BUAGH**

Tendangan kaki kiri Naruto mampu membuat pemuda raven itu terjungkal hingga menabrak pintu.

**PRANG**

**BRAKK**

"MATI KAU UCHIHA! ENYAH KAU DARI MUKA BUMI!" Naruto mengamuk. Melempari apa saja yang ada didekatnya.

Sasuke yang sangat sayang nyawa langsung kabur keluar. Ia tidak mau mati ketika nikah saja belum. Ia masih mau menikah.

Bahkan ketika sudah ada diluar gedung apartement sekalipun, teriakan dari pemuda pirang itu masih sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha terkekeh kembali, ia masih dapat merasakan hangatnya rongga mulut Naruto yang tadi ia curi. Rasanya ia ketagihan dengan bibir yang cukup tebal milik si pirang, itu sangat enak untuk di emut dan di jilat.

Stop.

Sasuke semakin gila saja memikirkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CherryCherrCherr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara berjalan menuju tempat kerja part-timenya. Ditengah kerumunan manusia pejalan kaki, tidak sengaja ia tersenggol seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Maaf!" wanita yang menggol Gaara menunduk maaf lalu berlalu pergi. Sekilas Mata jambrud sang pemuda begitu pamiliar dengan wanita tadi. Mata biru dan rambut pirang, rasanya ia pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Tapi, sudahlah... Gaara lebih memilih berjalan kearah tempat kerjanya yang berlawan arah dengan gadis tadi.

Gaara tiba di tempat kerja parttimenya di sebuah toko kue terkenal, ia bekerja sebagai buttler disana. Tempat itu sangat mewah dengan gaya eropa jaman dulu yang memanja mata setiap pelanggan. Bahkan kue-kuenya yang berharga mahal tidak mengurangi minat pembeli yang puas dengan rasa dan tampilan kue disana.

Gaara bekerja disana atas rekomendasi Nagato yang berteman baik dengan managernya disini. Ia hanya mengambil shif pagi, karna ia harus kuliah di jam malam. Matanya melihat kearah kerumunan yang tengah mengerubungi seseorang, sepertinya terjadi kecelakaan tadi. Ia yang dilanda rasa penasaran, memperhatikan seksama orang yang masih duduk dan seorang yang berusaha membantunya hingga petugas polisi lalu lintas menghampiri mereka. Gaara tidak dapat melihat rupa orang itu karna hanya punggungnya saja yang kelihatan dari sini. Sampai ketika pemuda itu berbalik, dan Gaara dapat melihat wajahnya—tetangganya yang tinggal tepat disebelah apartement, yang membuat Sasori menjadi tidak waras jika menyangkut pemuda itu.

Tangannya meraih ponsel pintarnya yang ada disaku celana, lalu ia menghubungi Sasori. "Hei, kau pasti akan kaget dengan apa yang aku lihat,"

Gaara menyeringai lebar mendengar suara mengomel diseberang sana.

…

…

…

…

…

Sasori menggerutu setelah mendapat panggilan telepon dari Gaara. Ia baru saja pulang dari supermarket, setelah sepupunya itu meneleponnya saat ia di depan kasir. Ia menghela nafas mengingat kejadian memalukan yang terjadi depan kasir supermarket tadi—berteriak dengan berlebihan ketika Gaara bilang, Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak detik itu, apa lagi ketika Gaara bilang Naruto bersama dengan penghuni apartemen yang baru pindah beberapa hari lalu.

Sasori baru sadar jika orang-orang memperhatikannya dengan pandangan speechless. Setelahnya ia bergegas keluar dari tempat belanjaan tersebut. Ia ingin melihat keadaan Naruto secepatnya, mengabaikan rasa malu yang tadi dirasanya.

Derap kaki yang berjalan dibelakang Sasori, membuat pemuda Akasuna itu diam sejenak ketika suara pamiliar didengarnya, ia segera bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang menuju kearah tangga selanjutnya.

Naruto yang tengah di papah oleh Sasuke dapat terlihat jelas dari mata hazel Sasori. Ekpresi Sasori mendatar, sejenak ia memejamkan matanya lalu berjalan kembali di belakang Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto sepertinya hanya cedera ringan seperti yang dikatakan Gaara di telepon. Tapi, ia tetap merasa kesal dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan mudah menjadi pahlawan orang yang telah menjadi incarannya selama 3 tahun ini.

Tertutupnya pintu apartement Naruto dengan Sasuke yang ikut masuk kedalamnya, membuat Sasori mengumpat. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa kecolongan lebih dulu dari penghuni baru itu. Ia sudah menjadi stalker si pirang selama dirinya mendiami apartement ini. Ia bahkan tau apa saja kebiasaan Naruto, hanya saja ia sangat takut menyapa tetangganya itu. Perasaan gugup selalu datang ketika berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Sasori menghela nafas, ia juga tidak mungkin dapat memaksakan siapapun karna perasaannya. Dengan perasaan menyesak layaknya orang sakit hati, Sasori berjalan kearah pintu apartementnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Sasuke yang dengan tanpa ijin mencium bibirnya—minta ijin sekalipun ia tak akan pernah mau. Naruto berteriak dengan sumpahan seluruh unggas dimuka bumi, hingga nafasnya tersengal terlalu semangat berteriak.

Naruto terduduk diam dengan pergelangan tangan dan kaki yang di perban. Ia masih mengingat wajah orang yang hampir membuatnya masuk koran pagi, dengan kasus kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kepalanya mendadak sakit teringat akan masalalu.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto baru saja pulang sehabis mengikuti eskul disekolahnya. Ia cukup lelah setelah bermain basket begitu semangat dengan Sasuke seusai eskul. Kakinya menaiki anak tangga berlapis karpet mahal, ia ingin segera sampai kedalam kamarnya yang terasa berada sangat jauh dari arahnya sekarang._

_Melewati kamar saudarinya yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Naruto penasaran untuk menengok kedalam kamar kembarannya tersebut._

_Adiknya yang lahir hanya beda beberapa menit itu tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya, Naruto hanya dapat memperhatikan punggung adik perempuannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa rindu dengan Naruko yang selalu menempelinya kemana-mana layaknya saudara kembar pada biasanya. Semenjak menginjak bangku High School, Naruko lebih suka sendirian. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah lagi berbicara panjang lebar dengannya, Naruko seakan punya dunianya sendiri. Sedang Naruto sendiri menyibukan dirinya dengan berbagai kegiatan anak lelaki seperti biasa._

_Tapi, beberapa kali Naruto pernah memergoki Naruko yang pulang dengan lebam-lebam diwajah atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Ketika Naruto bertanya, Naruko hanya diam seolah ia tidak pernah bertanya—atau Naruko menganggapnya tidak ada._

_Naruto tersenyum sedih. Berapa banyak waktu yang telah ia lewatkan tanpa Naruko, dan ia hanya bisa menatap punggung kecil adiknya—tidak ingin mengganggu Naruko yang sepertinya sibuk belajar._

_Adiknya masuk kelas akselerasi, Naruko memang pintar maka itu dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dan yang membuat Naruto semakin sedih, Naruko semakin jauh dari jangkauannya, disekolah atau dirumah. Tinggal satu atap tidak membuat keduanya berhubungan baik layaknya adik kakak kembar, tapi bagai orang asing._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto berbaring diatas kasur tanpa belum mengantuk, tapi ia sangat lelah, tubuhnya butuh istirahat sebentar saja._

_Ketukan pintu dan suara sang Ibu, membuat Naruto bangkit dengan malas dari atas kasur empuk._

_Ibunya paling menyuruhnya turun untuk makan malam._

_**Clekk**_

_"Ibu, aku nanti saja makan malamnya," Naruto menatap Ibunya dengan heran. Malam-malam seperti ini Ibunya berpakaian rapi, "Ibu mau kemana?" tanyanya, kaget dengan penampilan wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu._

_Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze—Ibu tiga anak itu, menatap anak keduanya dengan senyum tipis. Tangan putih halusnya membelai pipi bergaris puteranya. "Ibu sudah siapkan malam spesial untukmu. Kau, baik-baiklah... Ibu akan pergi, jaga dirimu, Naruto...", Kushina teesenyum dengan airmata yang jatuh perlahan ke pipi putihnya._

_"IBUUUUU!"_

_Mata sapphire itu terbangun dengan terbelalak, tangannya menggapai-gapai keatas. Naruto diam ketika dirasanya tadi hanya mimpi. Nafasnya memburu dengan jantung berdegub kencang._

_Itu hanya mimpi, ia merapalkan itu kedalam isi kepalanya. Naruto melirik jam weeker yang ada diatas laci meja sebelah kasurnya. Jam 9 malam, ternyata tadi ia benar-benar ketiduran._

_Merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering, ketika mimpi Ibunya meninggalkannya tadi membuatnya haus. Ia terkekeh, bagaimanapun Ibunya yang galak itu tidak mungkin meninggalkan ia. Naruto berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk membasahi tenggorokan dengan air. Ia membuka pintu kulkas, lalu meminum sebanyaknya air dalam botol minum dari kulkas tersebut. Tanpa berniat menggunakan gelas, Naruto minum hingga botol berisi 1liter air itu tinggal setengah._

_"Ayah, dimana Ibu?", suara kakaknya dari arah ruang tamu yang cukup nyaring terdengar hingga ketelinga Naruto. Ia meneguk air lalu menaruh botol itu diatas kulkas seenaknya, lalu mulai mendengarkan percakapan Ayah dan Kakaknya._

_"Ibumu sendiri yang ingin pergi—"_

_"Tentu saja Ibu meninggalkan Ayah, ketika dia tau kau berselingkuh?!" Naruto mematung mendengar suara Kakaknya yang membentak sang Ayah. "Bahkan kau memiliki anak dari perempuan itu. Menjijikan! Mulai sekarang aku pergi dari rumah ini, dan akan aku pastikan kau hancur Minato."_

_"Kau mengancam ayahmu?"_

_"Aku tidak sudi punya ayah sepertimu!"_

_"Jika kau ingin menyusul Ibumu, aku tidak akan menghalangi... Tetapi ingat, kau tidak akan mendapat apapun kecuali hanya kesia-siaan atas usahamu."_

_Naruto sangat tau jika kakaknya sangat terobsesi pada kedudukan paling atas. Kakaknya sangat ingin jadi yang terkuat dengan menguasai dunia. Dan kakaknya akan melakukan apapun agar ia menjadi yang terkuat._

_"Aku akan temui Ibu nanti. Tapi, kau jangan berpikir untuk memasukan anak haram itu kerumah ini."_

_Benarkan? Kakaknya memilih tahta yang di imingi ayahnya. Dari pembicaraan Ayah dan Kakaknya, sedikit banyak yang bisa ia simpulkan jika Ibunya pergi. Benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pamit, dan itu akibat Ayahnya berselingkuh lalu memiliki anak dari perempuan itu. Tangan Naruto terkepal hingga kulitnya memutih. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Ayahnya, bisa-bisanya ia mempunyai wanita lain ketika Ibunya sangat mencintai sang Ayah._

_Ibunya yang malang, selalu bicara jika dia sangat mencintai Ayahnya. Sekarang dimana Ibunya?_

_Naruto bergegas menuju kamar sang Ibu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak menemukan keberadaan ibunya di seluruh penjuru rumah membuat Naruto merasa frustasi. Ibunya benar-benar pergi dan mimpinya tadi menjadi kenyataan._

_Naruto duduk dibangku taman yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya, udara dingin tidak membuat ia berniat kembali pulang. Butir-butir salju jatuh keatas kepala bersurai pirangnya, dan ia hanya menggunakan baju kaos tipis tanpa lapisan penghangat apapun._

_Suara dering ponsel, membuat ia cepat-cepat mengambil smartphonenya dari saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan._

_**[Kau ada dimana, Dobe?]**_

_Jari-jarinya mengetik diatas layar ponsel—membalas pesan kawannya._

_**[Aku ditaman. Ada apa?]**_

_Naruto menetap langit malam yang dihiasi bulan separuh juga taburan bintang berkilau, salju menjatuhi wajahnya yang serasa beku terlalu lama diam disini. Dingin yang menusuk baru saja dirasakan sendi tubuhnya, Naruto bergemeletuk menahan dingin._

_Suara tapak kaki yang mendekat, membuat wajah yang semula mendongkak kearah langit kini menatap kedepan. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah maskulin miliknya, ketika sahabatnya datang._

_Entah tau darimana Uchiha muda itu dengan keadaannya yang hanya berlapis kaos tipis. Tapi, Sasuke datang membawa mantel, syal dan sarung tangan untuknya._

_"Terima kasih, Teme..." Naruto tersenyum dengan mata sayu. "Kau habis dari rumahku, ya?", tanya Naruto memastikan._

_"Hn, adikmu mengatakan kau keluar rumah tidak memakai pakaian yang cocok", Sasuke mendengus, manik malamnya menatap wajah pemuda pirang yang sudah memucat disebelahnya._

_"Naruko, mungkin mengkhawatirkan aku?" pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tiga jari pada rivalnya tersebut._

_"Berhentilah bersikap naif, Naruto... Tidak semua orang baik di dunia ini," Naruto menatap rivalnya itu masih tersenyum tipis, membuat Sasuke mendengus, lagi._

_"Kau baik padaku," si pirang menyahut, berusaha bergurai._

_"Itu karna aku ada maunya...", Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kaget dengan perkataannya._

_**Kiss**_

_"Eh..." mulut Naruto menganga setelah mendapat kecupa sekilas pemuda raven disebelahnya. Ia membuka tutup mulutnya berusaha bersuara._

_"Tutup bibirmu, atau aku lalukan yang 'lebih'." Sasuke berujar datar, manik malamnya masih menatap detail wajah Naruto yang sempurna. "Aku menyukaimu!" wajah Naruto memerah dengan sempurna ketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke yang semakin mendekat tidak membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun._

_**Cuup**_

_Sasuke mengecup lagi bibir Naruto. Apa lagi bibir dingin Naruto sangat lembut dan membuat ia ketagihan._

_**Bukk!**_

_"BERHENTI MENCIUMKU, TEME?!" Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan keras saking kesalnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil berkacak pinggang, masih belum menjawab pernyataan Sasuke._

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" suara halus seorang perempuan, menghentikan amukan Naruto yang hampir membuat Sasuke jadi perkedel. Sasuke hanya speechless melihat Naruto sangat bersemangat membunuhnya. Salahkan saja suasananya tadi yang membuat ia terbawa arus._

_"'Ruko, kau sedang apa? Disini dingin," Naruto segera menghampiri adik kembarnya itu, ia memasang mantel yang tadi dibawa Sasuke untuknya dibahu sang adik._

_Sasuke merasa diabaikan, ketika saudari sahabatnya itu datang dan menatapnya dengan pandangan marah. Naruto yang tidak peka itu, tidak menyadari setiap tatapan aneh adiknya pada dirinya._

_"Sasuke, kami pulang duluan, ya?!", dengan seenaknya si pirang itu berbalik meninggalkannya. Tanpa perasaan dia meninggalkan Sasuke yang susah payah berlari kesini mendatanginya. Dasar sialan. Sasuke merasa kesal, ia pulang dengan perasaan kesal, tanpa tau apa yang terjadi besok._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku, Naruko?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main, dan yang aku lakukan saat memotret ciumanmu itu sangat menyenangkan. Bukankah, Uchiha itu sangat manis?"_

_"Jika kau begitu membenciku, maka aku akan lebih membencimu. ITU, KAH, YANG KAU INGINKAN?!"_

_"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU, KAU SIALAN?! KARNA KAU, AKU SELALU DIANGGAP TIDAK ADA, DIRUMAH, DISEKOLAH, DIMANA-MANA! BAHKAN AKU BERSYUKUR KELUARGA INI HANCUR! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Kau gila. Anggap saja kita tidak pernah lahir dari rahim yang sama. Kau akan bahagia tanpa aku, bukan? Jika begitu jangan pernah melihatku lagi meskipun kita bertemu setiap hari."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto jadi bahan pembullyan sampai akhir kelulusan, ia selalu sendirian diatap sekolah tanpa ada yang mau mendekatinya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana dia ketika selesai sekolah menengah akhir itu. Kabarnya, keluarganya meninggalkan jepang ketika keluarga Namikaze selalu tampil di channel tv bisnis._

_**End Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CherryCherrCherr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap layar leptopnya datar, ia teringat dengan masa akhir semester disekolahnya yang begitu buruk. Tidak ada siapapun yang membantunya ketika, bahkan saat ia sangat ingin ditolong. Sasuke, setelah ia di cap seorang gay karna 'mencium'—bukan berciuman seperti aslinya, orang itu selalu berusaha mendekatinya, hanya saja Naruto selalu menolaknya. Naruto gagal paham dengan Sasuke yang tidak menyerah mendekatinya. Siapa yang tidak peka? Pemuda itulah yang setiap harinya memperkeruh keadaan dengan mendekati dirinya. Naruto hanya bisa terus menghindar dari teman-teman disekolahnya, terutama Sasuke.

Pada waktu itu, di televisi bahkan selalu muncul berita-berita memuakan tentang keluarganya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah lahir di keluarga seperti itu. Setelah kelulusan, Naruto memutuskan tinggal di rumah neneknya yang ada di desa selama kurang lebih 2 tahun. Ketika ia memutuskan menjadi penulis, lalu mengirimkan cerita-cerita pendek ke berbagai agensi majalah remaja. Ia mendapat tanggapan yang positive, dan majalah itu menerbitkan cerpennya dengan penname 'Kiroi Sora'. Naruto sangat menyukai nama Sora, hanya saja kucingnya berwarna coklat.

baiklah, kembali kemasa sekarang.

Naruto berusaha menulis kembali untuk mengejar deadline. Sangat sulit konsentrasi untuk menulis setiap bait kalimat, ketika pikirannya kacau.

Jika memang yang ia lihat tadi pagi adalah Naruko. Untuk apa gadis itu datang? Apa dia tidak puas berbuat jahat pada dirinya?

Naruto menghela nafas, memikirkan keluarganya membuat ia sakit kepala saja. Belum lagi Deidara, bagaimana mungkin anak itu berkeliaran disini ketika dia harusnya dikawal ketat. Naruto tau jika anak itu, semenjak dirinya tau ayahnya punya simpanan, Naruto menganggap Deidara sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak masalah dengan status anak haram Deidara dirumahnya. Pada akhirnya Deidara bisa membuktikan jika ia bisa berdiri sendiri, anak itu sekarang menjadi bintang yang terang.

Semua ingatan pahit hingga manis terukir didalam kepala pirang Naruto, membuat ia tersenyum tipis.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketuka di pintunya, membuat Naruto menyernyitkan dahi.

Siapa lagi yang diluar sana?

**TBC**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai~...**

**Cukup sulit membuat bagian flashback yang terus saya ulang-ulang bikinnya gegara bingung. hahaha. ciyuss.. saya bingung mesti bikin flashback yang kek apa?**

**Tapi ya udah, di panjangin biar pada gak kepoin saya di review. #duagh**

**saya hara0 typonya gak banyak soalnya saya gak baca ulang. hehehe /kebiasaan**

**Untuk sekarang saya masih belum sempat membalas review satu-satu /egen**

**but, thanks for all to coming and review. :***

**miss horvilshy, gici love sasunaru, Snow, Minnie, twin-chan, onyx sky, Zen Ikkika, SNlop, zukie1157, kazekazeashainuzukaasharoyani, Pororokkamj, Harpairiry, autum aoki, mifta cinya, michhazz, Fuzai, Arum Junnie, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, yumichan sasunaru polepel, Aiko Michishige, Navlnka Archers Swifty, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Alta0Sapphire, Ara Uchiha,Yuura Shiraku, hanazawa kay, julihrc, UzuChiha Rin, Akasuna no Akemi Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Vianycka Hime, uzumakinamikazehaki, Saory Athena Namikaze, guardian's fell**

**Masih mau review?**

**RnR please?**

**TOMAT-JERUK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan di pintunya, membuat Naruto menyernyitkan dahi.

Siapa lagi yang diluar sana?

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present**

**"FLOWERS BOYS: Next Door (versi SasuNaru)"**

**Rating: T+**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, GARING, SHO-AI, HAREM!NARU MAYBE, EYD tidak digunakan.**

_**Fanfic ini tidaklah sempurna. Semua kekurangan di cerita ini tidaklah diharapkan oleh saya sendiri. Mohon maklumi jika kalian baca tapi gak suka silahkan kasih pendapat sesuka hati.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Judul pinjam dari drama korea, ide cerita juga pinjam sedikit; soal kesamaan tempat dan mungkin juga karakter.**_

_**Hope you Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nagato-san?" sapphire bundar Naruto melebar ketika kedatangan tamu dari tetangga seberang gedung apartemennya. "ada apa, ya?" si pirang melihat kecanggungan Nagato, pemuda yang pintar memasak itu seperti ingin berkata namun ragu.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Naruto! Aku kesini hanya ingin memberikan titipan seseorang untukmu, dia makan di tempat aku bekerja dan memintaku untuk mengantarnya padamu." Naruto speechless, pemuda berambut merah agak panjang yang ia ikat diujung rambutnya itu memang terkenal ramah dan baik. Nagato bahkan mau-mau saja dijadikan kurir gratis, lain kali jika malas keluar untuk ke kantor pos, Naruto mencari Nagato saja.

Awalnya memang Nagato keberatan jika nanti pasti dirinya dianggap kurir dadakan. Tapi saat memikirkan nama Naruto yang disebut orang itu, Nagato berubah pikiran seketika. Apa salahnya menjadi kurir, jika itu dapat membuatmu bahagia begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang sempurna dengan bibir merah merekah dan pipi merona. Dan semua itu bukanlah bayangan semata.

Naruto dengan bibir basah, dan pipinya sedikit merona—akibat ciuman sebelumnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, masih menyisakan rasa hangat dialiran darahnya juga jantungnya yang masih berdebar tidak normal. Ditambah lagi mata biru bundar Naruto nampak sedikit berair. Benar-benar imutnya si pirang saat ini meski tanpa disadari oleh dirinya.

Nagato menelan air liurnya susah payah, berusaha untuk tidak ngiler saat berhadapan dengan orang yang dari awal masuk apartement ini sudah populer dengan kemanisan dan maskulinnya si pirang. Untungnya pemuda itu lebih senang berada didalam ruangan ketimbang keluyuran, Naruto pintar menyembunyikan diri. "Aku... hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tolong, terima ini... Permisi!" mendorong kotak yang dibawanya kearah Naruto, Nagato berlalu dengan wajah merona.

"Ada apa sih, dengan dia?" Naruto berdecak heran, lalu kembali masuk kedalam dengan kotak berwarna kuning yang diterimanya dari Nagato tadi. Melirik kotak yang berwarna hijau pemberian Deidara kemaren, Naruto menatap benda ditangannya juga. Tanpa pikir panjang juga ia membuang kotak itu kearah bawah lemari bukunya, ia tidak berniat untuk membuka dan tau isi kotak itu.

Dering ponsel membuat si pirang mendekati meja tempat ponselnya terletak, ia menyernyit ketika nomor yang tidak dikenal masuk kepanggilan teleponnya saat ini. Meraih ponsel dan menggeser tombol hijau dilayar, Naruto menaruh ponselnya kearah telinga.

"Moshi-moshi?"

[Hei, Naruto…]

Naruto menyernyit mendengar suara orang diseberang sana yang rada serak-serak. Ia menatap layar ponselnya lagi, lalu menaruh ketelinga kembali.

"Siapa?"

[Aku ini kakakmu, bocah sialan?! Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya!]

Naruto langsung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, bulir keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. "Siapa suruh menyapaku seperti itu! Ada apa?" Naruto duduk sambil menyalakan televisi dengan remote ditangannya yang bebas.

[Kau sama sekali tidak rindu padaku, bocah? Aku sudah di Jepang, nih…]

"Untuk apa menelponku? Kau harusnya menelpon Ibu, atau Minato." si pirang memutar mata. Kyuubi—kakaknya 3 tahun berada di inggris untuk mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya disana. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mengira jika sang kakak tidak akan kembali ke Jepang, terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya. Naruto juga tidak menyalahkan Kyuubi, ia tau jika kakaknya sangat merasa bersalah waktu itu. Ia tau jika keluarganya tidak akan bisa diselamatkan, dan Naruto memilih untuk mengasingkan dirinya sendiri setelah itu.

[Aku ingin menemuimu terlebih dulu. Kau tinggal dimana?]

"Tidak akan kuberitahu," Naruto mendengus mendengar suara tawa diseberang sana.

[Adik nakal, aku akan sampai dalam waktu kurang 10 menit~] piip…

Naruto menatap horor handphonenya. Apa-apaan kakaknya itu? pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu kelabakan, mendadak akan kedatangan tamu paling tidak ingin ia temui. Ia bahkan menjadi bingung sendiri ketika Kyuubi mengatakan 10 menit. Naruto memegang kepalanya, tangannya yang satu lagi berkacak pinggang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan yang berantakan dengan buku-buku dan hal lainnya. Mencoba mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, bukan tidak mungkin Kyuubi juga mendapat kunci duplikat apartementnya dari Tsunade. Merasa percuma, si pirang akhirnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia memilih kedapur mengambil air dingin dalam kulkas ketika ia merasa haus.

Tidak berapa lama bunyi ketukan dari arah pintu terdengar ke telinga berkulit tan Naruto. Dengan cara berjalan sedikit tergopoh karna cederanya tadi, Naruto berjalan lalu membuka pintu—tanpa berniat mengintip terlebih dahulu seperti kebiasaannya.

Cklekk!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CherryCherrCherr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berbaring diatas sofa, manik kelamnya menatap langit-langit putih apartementnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti memutar ulang memory di otaknya tentang ciuman sepihak yang tadi ia lakukan. Sudah terlalu lama merindukan si pirang, membuat Sasuke menggila hanya karna menyentuh bibir tebal nan merah Naruto. Jantungnya masih saja berdegup kencang tanpa henti, bahkan frekuensinya mungkin semakin meningkat. Sasuke sudah gila. Benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya sekarang. Hidungnya kembang kempis membayangkan jika tangannya bisa menjamahi tubuh berkulit tan eksotis Naruto. Ya ampun... Sasuke bahkan dibuat berfantasi yang tidak-tidak.

_Sial, aku benar-benar bisa mati jika begini!_

Sasuke melenguh, ia mengacak rambutnya mulai stress. Pemuda itu bahkan melupakan asal usul Uchihanya sekarang. Sebelum saraf di otaknya benar-benar putus semua, Sasuke mulai memikirkan cara lain untuk mendekati pirang idamannya.

Diam-diam bibir tipis sang Uchiha menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AmmaCherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat, aku akan tinggal diseberang apartementmu," Kyuubi menunjuk keluar jendela, kearah apartement diseberang tempat dia berdiri—apartement Naruto. Apartement yang ditunjuk Kyuubi, tepat bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Naruto hanya ternganga dengan kelakuan Kakaknya yang mendadak labil.

Setalah datang seenaknya kesini, memaksa Naruto untuk ikut saja dengannya, lalu memutuskan pindah apartement diseberang apartemennya karna Naruto menolak dengan senang hati untuk pulang. Hanya sekali telepon, Kyuubi sudah bisa menyewa apartemen diseberang sana yang cukup luas. Naruto tau jika Kyuubi memiliki apartemen yang mewah untuk ditinggali, dan ia hanya mendesah dengan sifat Kakaknya yang mendadak labil ini.

Berdebat panjang lebar dengan Kyuubi begitu sia-sia bagi Naruto. Ia tidak ambil pusing jika Kyuubi mendadak datang ke Jepang, lalu lelaki itu menyeretnya pulang. Ia akan tetap bertahan disini. Kyuubi bahkan mwngetahui tempatnya dalam waktu 10 menit. Orang macam apa kakaknya ini? Dia lebih mirip penjahat di fanfic author satunya.

"Kau jangan seenaknya. Jangan ganggu ketenanganku, Kak Kyuu..." Naruto terdengar merengek pada Kyuubi yang matanya terus menatap kearah seberang dengan senyuman kemenangan.

Tidak sengaja, Kyuubi melihat sekelebat rambut raven yang berjalan bolak balik lalu hilang di sebelah apartement yang akan didiaminya. Alisnya mengkerut. Tapi fokusnya teralihkan kearah Naruto yang manyun kekanakan, si pirang berdiri didepannya setelah merasa tak dihiraukan.

"Seperti hidupmu masih tenang saja, Naruto." ujar Kyuubi dengan senyum menyebalkan bagi Naruto. Iya, hidupnya sama sekali tidak tenang sejak kemunculan orang-orang tidak jelas. Dan itu sangat merepotkan bagi si pirang.

Melihat Naruto diam dengan wajah tertekuk beraura ungu itu, dapat Kyuubi simpulkan jika dia sudah keduluan yang lain.

_Naruto yang malang..._

Kyuubi merasa miris sekaligus geli sendiri.

Orang-orang sangat senang bermain-main dengan Naruto yang pada dasarnya sangat polos ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi sebuk melamun tidak jelas akhirnya berdiri dari kursi santainya. Ia berjalan bolak-balik layaknya orang bingung, lalu berjalan kembali kearah kamar mandinya.

Sejenak tadi, Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, untuk itu ia segera menuju kamar mandi tanpa melakukan apapun didalam sana.

Ya ampun, Sasuke seperti kakek-kakek linglung hanya karna efek ciuman tadi. Bahkan jantungnya belumlah berdetak normal setelah beberapa jam kejadian itu.

Sasuke memilih menjernihkan pikirannya dengan menyalakan shower, dan ia membasahi kepala juga seluruh tubuhnya dengan pikiran yang masih melayang kemana-mana. Gagal menjernihkan pikiran rupanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepergian Kyuubi beberapa menit yang lalu, menciptakan keheningan dalam apartemen Naruto. Entah kenapa dia jadi merenung—memikirkan keluarganya. Kyuubi mengatakan jika keluarganya sudah sangat berhubungan baik, dan dia tidak harus selalu mengunci diri akan masa itu. Kyuubi bahkan sudah tidak ambil pusing soal perselingkuhan Minato waktu dulu—meskipun kakaknya itu tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatan Ayahnya. Yang jelas, semua nampak baik-baik saja, itu membuat si pirang lega. Tapi ia tidak bisa kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya, ketika Naruko pasti masih menyimpan perasaan tidak suka padanya. Naruto bahkan hampir celaka jika tidak ada Sasuke tadi pagi, Naruko yang diseberang jalan itu nampak nyata dengan tatapan 5 tahun lalu. Tatapan yang membuat Naruto merasa nyeri didadanya. Si pirang sangat merasa bersalah pada kembarannya itu.

Memang dirinyalah yang bersalah, tapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Ia pikir, dulu Naruko juga hidup nyaman seperti dirinya, pembawaan kembarannya itu sangat energik. Naruto menghela nafas, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa membalik waktu. Naruko tidak tau, betapa dia banyak mengalami hal buruk akibat ulah gadis yang mirip dengannya tersebut. Naruto bahkan kesulitan tidur jika teringat pembullyan terhadap dirinya waktu itu.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya, ada e-mail dari Sasuke yang mengatakan kucing coklatnya ada disana—lagi. Bagaimana bisa kucing itu selalu ke apartemen si pantat ayam itu? Naruto mendengus sebal. Manusia unggas macam Sasuke bisa-bisanya disukai oleh kucing.

Naruto keluar dan menutup pintu—tangannya mengunci pintu tersebut. Ia harus menjemput Sora, nanti di apa-apakan sama Sasuke. Kan, bahaya!

"Naruto…" sapaan dari tetangganya yang tinggal disebelah rumah, membuat kepala pirang Naruto menoleh. Ia menatap Sasori penuh tanya. Sasori malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya—nampak grogi. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kedai Nagato. Makanan disana sangat enak-enak. jadi... Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu… dan yang lain juga. haha...ha" Sasori ingin sekali mengubur diri ketika mengatakan hal seperti itu. Pipinya merona, bahkan tubuhnya gemetaran tidak jelas. Tawa kakunya juga sangat memalukan.

Naruto sempat berpikir kemana-mana—tidak memikirkan ajakan Sasori. Setelahnya ia baru sadar, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah Sasori-san, kebetulan aku sangat lapar." ia berjalan kearah Sasori yang berdiri semakin kaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amma Cherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waah~… kalian datang juga? Kebetulan sekali aku juga mengajak banyak orang. Kedai Nagato jadi ramai~. Ayo, duduk disini saja, Naruto!" Penjaga Keamanan—Jiraiya, menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya. Lelaki yang rambutnya sudah dipenuhi uban itu tersenyum lebar pada Naruto.

Secepat kilat Sasori duduk ditempat kosong yang ditepuk Jiraiya tadi, dengan tanpa dosa ia mempersilahkan Naruto duduk disebelahnya. Baginya lebih baik ia berada ditengah-tengah kursi panjang kedai tersebut. "Disini kosong ya… Ayo, Naruto… duduklah disini. Kau mau makan apa?" Sasori langsung menawari menu pada si pirang yang baru saja mendudukan diri.

"Kau suka Ramen tidak, Naruto? Kebetulan aku membuat Ramen rasa miso pedas spesial." Nagato menghampiri meja panjang mereka, ia begitu exited menawari Naruto. Ia tau jika si pirang suka Ramen, maka dari itu ia berusaha membuat makanan berlemak itu seenak mungkin ketika disajikan.

"Oh, emh.. Iya.. boleh,"

Melihat senyum Naruto kearah Nagato membuat Sasori merasa kecolongan. "Sudah! Sudah! Aku juga buatkan itu saja..." Sasori menjauhkan Nagato dari mereka. Nagato terlihat tidak rela, pemuda berambut merah gondrong itu menatap tak suka pada Sasori yang sangat menyebalkan. Sasori tersenyum puas ketika Nagato kembali kedapur sambil mendumel.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masakan Nagato-san enak sekali~, terimakasih makanannya~..." Naruto membungkuk hormat, ia tersenyum sumringah. Rasa enak dari Ramen yang disajikan Nagato tadi benar-benar sangat memikatnya. Ia hampir saja lupa diri dengan memakan sampai bermangkok-mangkok. Belum lagi Sasorilah yang mentraktirnya.

Sapphirenya melirik Sasori yang berjalan agak sedikit didepannya. Pemuda berwajah baby face itu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping ketika Naruto meliriknya. Naruto baru mengingat Sora yang masih ada diapartemen Sasuke. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah arah dan berbalik menatap Sasori. "Terimakasih sudah mentraktirku, Sasori-san. Aku sedang ada urusan. Maaf, aku permisi dulu." si pirang membungkuk, lalu berjalan kearah seberang gedung apartemennya. Sasori hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Pemuda memilih berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya. Apartemen 5 lantai yang hanya ada tangga tanpa lift, dan tinggal di lantai 5 itu sangat membuatnya menyesal terkadang. Mengingat setiap kali naik turun tangga sebanyak 5 lantai membuat kakinya sakit lama kelamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sampai didepan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Ia menatap sebentar pintu didepannya—ragu untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Naruto mengetuk pintu. Beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, Naruto bergerak gelisah melihat jam tangan yang sudah menunjukan jam 9 malam. Apa Sasuke sudah tidur? Tangan berkulit tan si pirang akan kembali mengetuk pintu.

**Cklekk**

Tangannya tergantung di depan pintu ketika pintu terbuka dari dalam. Naruto mematung. Lelaki dengan piyama biru tua yang membuka pintu didepannya ini bukannya Sasuke. Meski mirip, lelaki ini lebih gondrong dari rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, dan juga, keriput? Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki keriput dikedua sisi bawah matanya seperti itu. Sapphire kembar Naruto berkedip-kedip.

"Aaa... umm... Maaf-"

"Masuklah, kau ingin menjemput kucingmu bukan? Dia tertidur dikamarku." Lelaki berkeriput itu—dengan mata setengah mengantuk, mempersilahkan si pirang masuk apartemen, ia juga memotong perkataan Naruto seenaknya.

"Ba-baik!" Naruto bergerak kaku, ia bahkan sampai tergagap. Kenapa orang ini bersikap biasa saja seperti itu, ketika ditangannya terus mengelus boneka rubah? Kenapa tidak sekalian mengemut jempolnya?

Dengan gerakan lambat, lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu mengemut jempolnya. Matanya tetap tak terlihat dalam keadaan hidup—maksudnya sadar akan keadaan. Ya ampun.

"Kenapa kau baru datang selarut ini, Dobe?" belum saja Naruto masuk kedalam, suara bariton terlebih dulu masuk kegendang telinganya. "Aniki, kau ngapain tetap disana? Pergi sana!" Sasuke mengusir sang Kakak yang masih setengah mengantuk, Kakaknya yang baru datang dari Amerika beberapa jam yang lalu itu sepertinya sangat lelah. Sulung Uchiha itu berjalan dengan memeluk erat boneka rubahnya tanpa tau malu. Sasuke ingin sekali menendang bokong Kakaknya yang semakin tidak waras.

Sepeninggal Kakak Sasuke masuk kembali ke kamar. Naruto terlihat masih berdiri di samping pintu—tidak berniat masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Untuk apa kau berdiri disitu? Duduk!"

"Kenapa kau jadi memerintahku seperti itu, Teme? Kembalikan Sora sini! Aku mau pulang!" ucap si pirang ketus. Naruto jadi sensitive dengan nada bicara Sasuke yang memerintahnya.

"Aku kira kau lupa jika masih ada kucing yang masih harus kau urus. Sedang kau enak-enakan makan malam dengan orang lain." Sasuke membalas semakin ketus, ia mendengus meremehkan si pirang.

"Memang masalah buatmu? Itu kan urusanku, Teme! Kembalikan kucingku! Aku mau pulang!" ucapan Naruto sama sekali tidak digubris Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu sangat kesal, begitu tau Naruto pergi makan keluar bersama tetangganya yang bermuka mesum berkedok wajah bayi.

"Masalahku hanya ada pada dirimu… Berhentilah lari dariku," Sasuke bergerak cepat menarik Naruto kearah sofa merah marun ditengah ruangan. Naruto ditarik secara paksa dan terduduk begitu saja. Belum saja si pirang berniat protes, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangan ada disandaran sofa, dan dirinya ada ditengah. Naruto bergerak—mencoba keluar dari kukungan tangan kekar si raven. "Berhenti. Lari. Dariku." ucapan penuh penekanan dari Sang Uchiha menghentikan gerakan protes Naruto. Sapphirenya menatap onyx yang semakin gelap ketika diterpa cahaya lampu ruangan. Naruto menelan ludah susah payah—ia jadi sedikit takut, Sasuke seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Bukan seperti lagi, tapi sangat ingin.

Kaki Naruto yang lecet akibat cedera itu tidak lagi terasa sakit karena kaku, aliran darahnya seperti berhenti, dan yang paling parah dadanya berdegub kencang.

_Apa yang si Teme ini pikirkan?_

_Dia benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan…_

**TBC**

**BIG THANKS FOR REVIEW IN CHAPTER 3**

**Zen Ikkika, kazekazeashainuzukaasharoyani, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Mami Fate Kamikaze, onyx sky, twin-chan, ai no dobe, Kagaari, gici love sasunaru, michhazz, witchsong, julihrc, kimariellink, Yuura Shiraku, hanazawa kay, Yuzuru Nao, zadita uchiha, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Akasuna no Akemi, Vavlnka Archers Swifty, Aiko Michishige, Rohhalus, Vianycka Hime, Guest, Snow, alysaexostans.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin chapter kemaren kurang bagus. jadi saya ucapkan maaf dan terima kasih masih mau review, fav, follow. I really happy gays :')**

**saya memang author yg selalu ngeles buat bales-bales review. tapi emang saya hanya punya waktu yg sempit buat bikin dan publish fic ini. yg pasti apapun pendapat kalian adalah semangat bagi saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. so thank's banget. XDa**

**Masih berminat kasih review?**

**Review plish? O.O**

**TOMAT-JERUK**


End file.
